


fulfill an omega's needs

by grosskopf



Series: fortunate mistakes [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boypussy, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Girl Penis, Gratuitous Smut, Intersex, Knotting, Married Sex, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnant Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, maybe an excessive amount of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskopf/pseuds/grosskopf
Summary: When Hannah spends a night stuck on her job due to a snow storm, Kevin freaks out at home and needs his alpha. And she's always up to fulfil her omega needs.
Relationships: Hannah Coleman/Kevin Coleman
Series: fortunate mistakes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699888
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	fulfill an omega's needs

The first thing Hannah notices when she steps out of her car is the sweet and heat-like scent coming from her house, filling her brain with lust for a moment before she focuses again. It's not a surprise, not with Kevin telling her about how he feels he was in pre-heat. Both knew pregnant omegas don't go into heat, after all, their womb is already filled wiith a cuba nd heats are useless. They may have a kind of faux-heat, sweet heavy scent to attract their alpha back. To keep their alpha close. Even if being stuck in her job for a night isn't a new thing, it's a different situation when her omega is seven months pregnant. She wants to stay close, he wants her to stay close, she's counting the days for her leave. To stay home all day, enjoy the fulfilling feelings of being around the omega carrying her pup.

Her brain barely registers the scent before her body starts to react, warming up and she feels how her own scent fights against the scent blocker whe wears every day. And, of course, her cock starts to show interest too, starting to get hard where it was pressed down by her stupidly tight jeans. Again, not a surprise. She has been waiting since last night to give her omega everything he needed. She slept for only a couple of hours, restless in agony for being away from her man. How he needed calls and text to survive the night didn't help.

(He called her at three in the morning only to moan _know me, alpha_ , on her ear, letting her listen to wet sounds of him fingering himself and moaning for her. Hannah was never so happy to have baby wipes on he dest. Skipping the night dose of birth control didn't help her to _not_ get painfully hard. She tried to resist but gave up after an hour of a very painful erection. Hannah felt more like an useless teenage than a soon-to-be mother while jerking off on her office.)

Knowing what they'll do only makes her feel more arousal burn on her core. Fuck him and knot him and just remind him that she's his alpha and that she's not going anywhere. She stops for a moment in front of the locked door, trying to make herself calm down. She opens the door, more of his scent making her feel almost dizzy. She locks the door behind her, growling low with how she could already feel some pre-cum making her boxers.

She takes off her jacket, rolls up her sleeves (using that stripe of fabric and button to keep it in place, the author doesn't know the name). She wants to runn towards the source of the scent and take him again and again. But knows that he doesn't have snacks and water on their bedroom, probably too focused on how much he's in need of his alpha and not giving a thought to other necessities. She grabs a couple of water bottles, the box of protein bars that they always have on their stock. 

Kevin is waiting for her in their bed, wearing only his new favorite sweatpants and holding one of her shirts. The fact that she's around a foor shorter than him means he's always smelling her shirts. Holding the piece of cothe because not even her oversized sweatshirts fits him, much less when he's this advanced in his pregnancy. She thinks it's adorable. She thinks he must be a gift from heaven, the most perfect person she could get. While she looks like an omega, he looks like a typical alpha. All tall, strong and handsome. And all hers.

 _All_ hers. His muscular build changed during those months, replaced by a softer look. There's more fat under his skin, his body adapted to the pregnancy like you'd expected of an omega. He looks so pretty now. And needy during this heat-like state, that will get better as soon as she knots him, she knows that. So she admires for a moment before she leaves the supplies on the bedside table, than she moves to be in front of him.

"Alpha," he says. "Alpha, _please_."

"Hey, omega, i't ok," she holds his face, he feels like he's running a fever. "I'm here, it's ok."

"P-please."

She hums and moves a hand to the back of his neck, pressing enough to make him moan, the nail of her thumb leaving a little mark over his scent gland: "Your alpha is here now, I'll help you."

She kisses him, feeling the way his mouth is hotter than usual. The way he tastes sweeter. And the way he moans under her light touches. Hannah wastes zero time in moving her other hand down his chest, fingers playing with his nipples for a moment. She isn't sure why feeling how soft his chest is now, getting ready to be their pup food source. She didn't know how much an omega carrying her pup could be attractive until now. She presses his neck harder, making him move his hips forwards even with his belly on his way.

"I'll take care of you," she whispers. "Can you lay on your back for me, omega?"

"Yes, alpha."

He obeys her quickly like a good boy. Hannah doesn't take long to get rid of his pants. His whole body looks softer, less hair and smoother skin. The scent of his wet pussy hits her hard, making her growl without thinking about it. _My omega, my omega, my omega_. If she was't already hard, she would get just by smelling him. And by seeing him, Kevin didn't need an order to spread his legs for her. Hannah runs her hands up his tights, so smooth and warm under her fingertips. She follows her hands with kisses, going slowly from above his knees to just a couple of inches from his sex. 

She doesn't tease him for too long, knowing he needs her too much. She can leave teasing for another day, maybe months after their pup is born. She uses her thumbs to spread his pussy lips and expose the dripping pink entrance and swollen clit. She always liked how male omegas' clit are larger than female betas and omegas', she thinks it's like a small and supersensitive cute dick. And one that she likes to have in her mouth. She runs her tongue around his entrance and moves up only a couple of times before wrapping her lips around his clit.

He moans loudly, moving his hips against her. As much as he does need her cock, her mouth still is an welcoming thing when he's that wet. She pushes in, she may not look like an alpha, but she still one and her tongue is happily long and strong. She fucks him slowly, only stopping to suck on his clit and going back on fucking.

But even if he enjoys it, it's not what he needs. So she stops before he's to close. She kneels between his legs and pulls him closer, Kevin goes with her (since she's strong, but not enough to pull someone twice her weight). She keeps eye contact with him when she opens her belt and pants. She knows she probably should take off her clothes, but she's already there, he's wet enough to make drops of slick fall on their bed. She fishes out her cock, dripping pre-cum and throbbing, she can feel how much of it is a response to Kevin's heat-like state, almost pushing her into a rut-like state. 

She lets her cockhead slip between his folds, making him whine with how she's not already fucking him. Hannah is too turned on to tease him. She lines up and pushes in, sliding in easily and bottoming out with a deep growl. His pussy presses around her, clenching like a good pussy does. Even with how wet and needy he is, she stays still for a minute. She's on the average length size but it's on the larger side on her girth. She almost drools seeing the way his pussy lips are scretched open for her.

"Alpha, please," he moans. 

"It's ok, baby," she whispers, hands on his hips and thumbs moving in a soothing motion. "

She starts slow, pulling an inch out before pushing in. She doesn't want to hurt him (or the cub even if she knows she doesn't go deep enough to do it), but wants to satisfy the needy omega. Hannah slowly finds a pace in which she's not moving too fast or too hard, but is pulling out until only the tip is still inside him and them pushing all the way back in. Filling his little omega pussy with her cock again and again.

She knows that if she cums inside him, she'll knot and as much as both want knotting, she wants to have more fun. And she also knows how Kevin enjoys when she gives him two (or more) loads. He almost growls at her, sounds more like a whine, when she pulls almost all the way out and stays out. She uses one hand to stimulate his sensitive clit, what makes him trhow his head back and moan a mix of _alpha_ and _Hannah_. Her other hand wraps around her shaft, shining with omega slick. She did it times enough to be able to keep both hands in a steady pace.

He cums first, his entrance clenching around her cockhead and it makes her go over her edge too. Grunting and her hand pressing around her know in a iron grip while delivering a considerable amount of load. Four good fat ropes of cum as a start.

For his adorable despair, she doesn't push back in, she stays right there. Waits for another ten seconds before her hand is moving again, quickly jerking herself off. Her other hand still on his clit, not circling with soft touches that build his orgasm slowly. Slowly enough for her to cum again before he's halfway there. Happy with how fast her body responds to his needs, the same amount of cum for a second load. She pulls out just to watch some come out, white thick cum dripping mixed with some of his cum and slick. 

Before he begs her, Hannah bottoms out. This time with her knot starting to swell. It makes the fucking a bit harder, a thicker base getting thicker and thicker. The animalistic side of the alpha is torn between wanting to wreck his pussy and to be careful to not hurt her beautiful mate. She doesn't really have a choice when the knot is swollen enough to stop her from pulling out. Her pants are a mess at this point, wet with his slick and drops of her cum that escaped. She pushes as deep as she can, her fingers moving on his clit and holding back her orgasm as long as she can. It's not that long. Her orgasm makes her knot swell to it's full size, making Kevin grunt with how large it is. 

Even being the third, the ejaculation that comes with the knotting is larger than the two previous one. _To make sure you're breeding your little omega_ , even if said omega is already full of pups. 

"There you are," she whispers, noticing how some cum still escapes him, the alpha in her chest proud of filling him to the brim. "All taken care of."

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://spicywhumper.tumblr.com)


End file.
